Te guardo un beso
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. —comentó acercándose a ella. —¿pero esperarías por mí?...Rukia se quitó el collar y lo depositó en la mano de Ichigo. —Siempre. —le respondió. Y así en un día de otoño Rukia e Ichigo se separaron sin decir adiós, porque ella siempre le esperaría y él regresaría a ella. Y mientras tanto Rukia guardaría un hola amor y un beso para él.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC .

Basado en la canción **"Te guardo un beso" **del grupo **"Mago de Oz". **Contiene frases de la misma.

**Dedicado a kurosaki skydark**, espero te guste y disculpa por la tardanza.

* * *

><p><strong>TE GUARDO UN BESO<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Cuando un beso llega tarde y se entretiene con un adiós charlando sobre el olvido es cuando muere un amor"*_

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Esperarás por mí?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Esa mañana la ciudad de Karakura estaba envuelta en un delgado manto blanco. La noche anterior había nevado dejando un hermoso paisaje y una baja temperatura.

Una mujer de cabello negro corto se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparándose una taza de café cuando escuchó unos pasos bajar las escaleras. Sólo por la forma de caminar dedujo que él no tenía buen ánimo. Sirvió una taza extra de café.

Dejó la cuchara con la que endulzó las bebidas sobre la barra de madera y posó su vista en el joven alto de cabello negro, lacio y hasta los hombros, que ya estaba frente a ella.

—¡Buenos días Shin! —saludó Rukia para después llevarse su taza a los labios. El líquido proporcionó calidez a su cuerpo.

El chico suspiró desanimado y desgarbado caminó hacia el comedor, donde se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla de madera.

Rukia rodeó la barra de la cocina, con tazas en mano, y se sentó frente al joven cuyos cabellos lucían alborotados.

—Es por Hitomi que estás así. —señaló ella colocando una taza de café humeante frente a él.

El chico se sorprendió de que su madre lo conociera tan bien.

De nuevo suspiró y abatido dejó caer medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, recostándose sobre su mejilla izquierda. Rukia rió ante el comportamiento de su hijo. Era un joven de veinte años al que el amor ya lo había afectado.

—Si quieres a esa chica no debes esperar para decirle lo que sientes. —le aconsejó y de nuevo dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Shin se enderezó y sus ojos violetas miraron a su madre. Ella lo veía con ternura.

—No creo estar a su altura. —mencionó él. Ella era hija de un empresario, él y su madre se sostenían de un negocio de abarrotes y de lo que recibían de su abuelo. Y aunque les alcanzaba para vivir cómodamente no se comparaba para nada con la fortuna con la que Hitomi vivía.

—Si no luchas por ella entonces verdaderamente no la mereces. —declaró Rukia seria. —Tú papá jamás se rindió, no tienes por qué hacerlo tú ahora.

.

.

.

_Rukia vivía con su papá en una campiña alejada de la ciudad. Su padre quedó viudo joven y desde entonces se dedicó totalmente al cuidado de Rukia._

_En la campiña se sembraba arroz y plantas de té principalmente, y según la temporada cultivaban diversos tipos de granos. _

_Para cuando Rukia tuvo quince años su padre, Byakuya Kuchiki, ya era dueño de una considerable fortuna y del respeto de los lugareños. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven de cabello naranja y ojos avellana, trabajaba para la familia. Era un muchacho noble, responsable, trabajador y estaba profundamente enamorado de la hija de su jefe._

_Pero él sólo era un pobre empleado sin futuro, y ella nunca se fijaría en él. Una tarde de domingo ella así se lo hizo saber._

—_Rukia ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en bote? —preguntó él distrayéndola de su labor de observar el pequeño lago que había en los límites de su terreno._

_Todas las tardes sin falta ella iba a ese lugar para sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso arce rojo. Entre las sombras él la veía leer un libro, alimentar a los patos o mirar el paisaje._

_Ella lo miró con esos expresivos ojos violetas._

—_Gracias, pero no. —respondió. —No estoy interesada en tratar con un peón de mi padre. — volvió su vista al frente._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Ichigo se atrevió a hablarle, pero no la última. Él era alguien tenaz y no se detendría al primer obstáculo. De verdad le gustaba esa chica y quería conocerla, no a la hija del jefe que era fría y distante con todos; sino aquella joven que callaba la tristeza de ver a su padre viajar mes con mes por negocios, aquella chica que a escondidas ayudaba a los necesitados, a aquella joven que le encantaba leer historias románticas debajo de aquel arce rojo y las cuales la hacían llorar o reír sinceramente._

_Tras ese día Ichigo se sentó junto a ella todas las tardes. Ella lo miraba de mal modo y al ver que él simplemente le sonreía y no se marchaba, fingía no verlo._

_Ichigo comenzaba a entonces a narrarle diversas historias, sobre el trabajo del campo, sobre su familia, sobre algunos libros leídos._

_Poco a poco Rukia fue sintiéndose a gusto con ese muchacho, hasta que sorprendida descubrió un día que ansiaba que ese momento de la tarde llegara._

_Un día de primavera él la esperaba debajo de aquel árbol, se mostraba nervioso pues caminaba de un lado a otro y se rascaba la nuca._

_Cuando ella llegó la tomó de la mano y la miró con seriedad._

—_No tengo nada que ofrecerte salvo mi corazón. —le confesó. —No sé si quieras aceptarlo._

_A Rukia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerzas._

—_Lo atesoraré. —le respondió._

_Después se separó de él e Ichigo se inclinó para besarla. No hubo más palabras de amor, pero no fueron necesarias._

_Ichigo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un collar de caucho con un hermoso dije de cristal en forma de corazón._

_Y aunque Byakuya se encargaba de llenarla de alhajas de oro, para Rukia aquel collar fue el objeto más valioso que pudo tener. _

.

.

.

—Mamá ¿otra vez te has quedado recordando a mi papá? —preguntó Shin sacándola de los recuerdos. Pues al terminar su relato se quedó callada y con la vista perdida.

—Nunca lo podré olvidar. —respondió ella con una tenue sonrisa. Su mano viajó al collar que llevaba en el cuello, acariciando al dije en forma de corazón.

Ichigo fue su primer y único amor. Todavía cuando recordaba aquellos días sentía culpabilidad por no haberlos aprovechado, por no decirle todos los días que lo amaba. Por haber sido grosera.

—Todavía me duele recordar aquel día.

.

.

.

_Rukia salió de su casa y se dirigió a su lugar favorito, aquel árbol frente al lago. El ruido de varios carros la hicieron detenerse y girar hacia la carretera._

_Cinco camionetas militares transitaban en ella. Sintió un poco de temor. Un par de meses atrás la guerra contra China estalló y le preocupaba que ahora también la lucha llegara a esa región._

_Según las noticias de la radio las ciudades en las que se llevaba a cabo la guerra estaban casi en ruinas, mucha gente perdió casa y familia. La economía se había desplomado._

_Ignorando aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y miedo que amenazaban por dominarla al pensar en aquellas familias afectadas, apresuró sus pasos hacia el lago._

_Ahí ya la esperaba Ichigo sentado sobre el pasto, que en esa época estaba seco, y recargado del tronco del árbol. El ruido de las hojas secas al ser aplastadas lo alertó e hizo que volteara a verla. Se puso de pie y esperó a que se acercara._

—_Rukia. —mencionó su nombre como si doliera. Ella supo que algo iba mal._

—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada._

—_Iré a la guerra. —confesó. Ella sintió que le costaba respirar, un dolor en el pecho le hizo llevar su mano ahí._

_Ichigo dio un paso hacia ella, pero la chica retrocedió._

—_No puedes hacer eso. —le dijo angustiada, con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas a punto de derramarse sobre su rostro._

—_Tengo que hacerlo. —le respondió él con determinación. Siempre fue su deseo ayudar a las personas, hacer algo por mejorar su país, y ahora veía una pequeña oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Rukia sabía de sus ambiciones y sólo asintió en silencio. _

—_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. —comentó él acercándose esta vez a ella. —¿pero esperarías por mí?_

_Ella era la luz en su vida, estaba seguro que ella le mostraría el camino a casa. El pensar en ella le daría las fuerzas necesarias para resistir todo. Pero no la culparía si lo olvidaba._

_Rukia se quitó el collar y lo depositó en la mano de Ichigo, la que ahora temblaba._

—_Siempre. —le respondió. —Esperaré el día en que me lo regreses y me devuelvas la felicidad._

_Y así en un día de otoño Rukia e Ichigo se separaron sin decir adiós, porque ella siempre le esperaría y él regresaría a ella._

_Los días trascurrieron sin tener noticias de Ichigo. Rukia todas las tardes regresaba a aquel lugar en el que prometieron amarse. Acariciaba su dije de corazón y murmuraba una plegaría para que él volviera._

_Guardaba un "hola amor" y un beso para cuando Ichigo regresara a su vida dárselos, si aún los quería. Guardaba las sonrisas que el llanto y el dolor impedían que tuviera._

_._

"_¿Dónde están esos besos perdidos?, dime ¿Dónde están tantas promesas de amor?_

_Soledad, esa es mi condena por perder anochecidas pegado a tu piel.*"_

_._

_Seis semanas después a su casa llegó el padre de Ichigo acompañado de dos soldados. Ellos la miraron con pena e Isshin con tristeza y dolor._

_Ichigo había muerto en acción._

_Rukia se desplomó y lloró sobre el regazo de su padre. Lloró hasta que su alma se desgarró._

_Después se levantó y subió a su cuarto, los demás permanecieron en la sala esperando a que se calmara porque aún tenían algo que hablar con ella._

_La tristeza había dado paso al coraje. Ella tiró todo lo que tenía en el tocador._

—_¿Por qué Ichigo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó al aire mientras caía de rodillas al piso._

_Él había prometido regresar a ella,¿ por qué no pudo cumplir a su palabra?¿ por qué la había dejado sola?_

_Sus lágrimas fluían sin cesar, sentía el pecho pesado, le costaba respirar. No quería resignarse a no verlo, a la soledad que sentiría estando sin él._

_Deseó poder dormir y soñar que estaban juntos de nuevo. Deseó poder encontrarse con él en otra vida._

_Y lo habría hecho, pero encontró una luz en la oscuridad. Ichigo de nuevo había cambiado su vida._

.

.

.

Shin escuchó a su madre una vez más y no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, su historia siempre lograba arrancarle un par de lágrimas.

Rukia poco a poco fue capaz de contar su historia sin llorar, pero el dolor y la tristeza estaban latentes en su pecho.

Durante veinte años se dedicó a cuidar y amar a su hijo, pero a Ichigo nunca lo olvidó. Aún lo necesitaba.

—Mamá. —llamó Shin. —¿papá me habría amado como tú? —preguntó. No lo conocía, pero a través de los relatos de su madre llegó amarlo y respetarlo.

—Daría la vida por ti. —mencionó con una sonrisa.

Shin sonrió y se levantó de la mesa con energías renovadas.

—Iré a ver a Hitomi. —le anunció a su madre. Él también quería ser como su padre, un hombre que luchaba por lo que quería.

Después se acercó para besarla en la frente y salió de la casa a prisa.

Rukia miró marcharse a su hijo. Él había sido la luz que Ichigo le había enviado.

.

.

.

_Ichigo y un joven de cabello rojo se escondían detrás de unos escombros, esquivando balas enemigas de un escuadrón de cinco elementos._

_En ese sector sólo quedaban ellos dos, esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar. De pronto el llanto de un bebé resonó en el lugar._

_Su compañero, Renji, le hizo una seña para que se marcharan por el lado derecho, pues estaba despejado. Pero Ichigo negó, ya que el llanto provenía del flanco contrario._

—_Debemos salvar al bebé. —mencionó Ichigo y valientemente salió de su escondite. Renji lo siguió y esquivando balas llegaron a una pila de escombros que estaba a unos metros. _

_Ellos lograron derribar a los soldados chinos, obteniendo tiempo para el rescate. Se apresuraron a quitar las piedras vigilando al mismo tiempo._

_Ichigo tomó en sus brazos al bebé que lloraba. Limpió delicadamente su rostro para quitarle el polvo. El bebé dejó de llorar y lo miró con sus pequeños ojos violetas._

—_Rukia. —murmuró él. Ese niño se la recordaba tanto. El niño tomó su dedo con su manita y le sonrió._

_Ichigo sintió calidez en el corazón. _

_Lo llevaron al campamento para que lo atendieran esperando que su familia lo reconociera, pero nadie lo reclamó. Así que Ichigo cuidó de él imaginando que era el hijo que Rukia y él tendrían. _

_Una tarde cuando a él lo hirieron de gravedad, le colocó el collar de Rukia y con su último aliento pidió que le llevaran ese niño a ella. _

.

.

.

Rukia se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cuarto en el piso de arriba. Aquella tarde en la que le comunicaron la muerte de Ichigo, ese soldado de cabello rojo le entregó el bebé que habían rescatado. Él tenía puesto el collar con el dije de corazón.

Ichigo cumplió su palabra. Él no pudo regresar, pero le devolvió la felicidad y las ganas de vivir. Él arriesgó su vida por aquel niño, ahora ella dedicaría su vida a cuidarlo y preservar el recuerdo de un gran hombre, que la amó y a quien amó.

En su habitación Rukia miró la fotografía de Ichigo, aquella en la que los dos estaban debajo del árbol de arce rojo. Estaba en blanco y negro y había sido tomada por su padre.

—Te sigo amando ¿sabes? —le dijo tomando el retrato. —Sigo guardando tantas cosas que no pude decirte, tantos besos que no pudo darte. —acarició el rostro sonriente del muchacho. —Quisiera ir contigo, porque el dolor de perderte era insoportable, pero todavía no puedo hacerlo, porque él me necesita. —mencionó dejando el retrato de nuevo sobre el buró. —¿Podrás esperarme? —preguntó con una triste sonrisa.

Ahora él es el que tendría que esperar por ella. Mientras tanto Rukia seguiría soñando con el día que volvieran a estar juntos como ayer.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>Siempre…<em>

* * *

><p>—*Las frases son extractos de la canción "Te guardo un beso"<p>

De antemano gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado la historia. Saludos y ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
